


One Way Trip

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was trip.</p></blockquote>





	One Way Trip

It's only at the last second that she decides what the hell. Really, what could they possibly do to her?

She falls into his arms, his lips a perfect fit against hers as they both finally allow their feelings to surface. There is so much she wants to say to him, but the paths they're on won't allow for it. Time is a commodity that they never got to indulge in and it's no different now.

She looks in his eyes and sees his love shining bright. She can leave now, knowing the connection between them will never be severed.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was trip.


End file.
